Secret Tunnels
by KooKiGurl
Summary: Luna and Ginny have discovered a secret tunnel. And they have also discovered that McGonagall is not as innocent and truthful as she may seem. What's her big secret? And where does the tunnel lead? Rated K for brief sexual implication.
1. The Tunnel

**This is just a random oneshot type thing I thought up when I was bored.**

Luna Lovegood burst into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Luna Lovegood, what is that gigantic grin all about?" Hermione said, frowning.

"Oh my god! You'd never guess what!"

"Let me guess, your shoes were stolen?" Hermione said.

"No, fi-"

"There was pudding?"Ron asked, hopeful.

"No Mcg-"

"Voldemort's on the move?" Harry whispered.

"No, well that too, but Filch is dating McGonagall!"

"WHAT?! Chorused the dumbstruck students. Luna looked from shocked face to shocked face.

"The tunnels?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, the tunnels are so useful!" The other students looked at Ginny and Luna confused.

"Well, basically," Ginny started, "We found these secret tunnels near the potions rooms. Luna went down them while I distracted the teachers and that's how she saw them.

"Yes," Luna continued, "They were in his office, I saw them! They were kissing and then his hands were in her-"

"I think that's enough, Luna" Hermione interrupted before Luna could go any further.

"Show us!" Ron shouted. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, Luna let's show them! Oh gosh Ron you'll love it!" She said, excited. She looked at harry, he nodded in agreement. Luna and Ginny led the way to the Potions corridor, but instead of walking straight to the classrooms, they turned and walked right towards the wall.

"Er, but Ginny, the wall-" Harry stopped talking as he saw that the wall overlapped rather than joined.

"Wow!" Ron mumbled. Hermione and Neville stood there stunned. They all walked through the gap and found themselves in a narrow corridor. It was not possible to walk abreast so they had to walk single file. Luna led the way, followed by Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny then Harry. They walked along the corridor and as they all set into casual conversation there a dull rumbling sound then what sounded like an entrance being shut off. They all stopped. Harry ran back and checked to see what had happened. The wall had slid into place so there was no opening at the entrance.

"Er guys!" The others came back and gasped when they saw.

"Great," said Hermione, "We're stuck"

**Oh no, they're stuck in the tunnel!!!! No, what are they going to do?!**


	2. Together? I think not!

"Ok, nobody Panic! I mean it's not like we're gonna run out of air or anything. I mean we'll be absolutely fine, yeah we will! Definitely! I mean yes we will!!!!" Ron was by the end of his ramble, hyperventilating uncontrollably.

"Ronald, calm down!" Hermione took a deep breath. "We just need to be rational, that's all, and use our heads,"

"Easy for you to say, Hermione, we are trapped in a tunnel that's hardly big enough to walk through, in case you haven't noticed," Harry said, stating the obvious.

"Well, the only thing we can do is keep going and try to come out the other end" Ginny said.

"If there is an 'other end'!" Ron squeaked.

"Guys," Neville said, looking away.

"Anyways, we have to keep going even if there isn't!"

"Guys,"

"Yes, I agree with Ginny, I think we should go on" Luna nodded along with Ginny.

"GUYS!"

"What is it, Neville?" started Hermione, then "Oh my god…." As she saw what he was looking at. The arguing students all shut up as they watched the wall in front of them twist and turn and then disappear altogether. The whole surrounding changed.

Ginny felt the ground beneath her shake and drop away and grabbed the nearest person, who was harry and they feel down, down, down… Thwuump! She felt a soft surface beneath her, a squishy surface, and then the surface moved.

Somewhere:

"Ow!" said Harry. Ginny leapt off harry who was beneath her and helped him up. It looked as if they were still in the tunnel, but it was wider and they were able to walk next to each other.

"Ginny, where do you think we are?" harry said finally, after walking awkwardly for a few minutes.

"I don't know, I just have no clue," She looked around them; it looked like the same tunnel they'd been in with everyone else.

"Well, this looks like the tunnel, so if we keep walking, we might be able to find the others."

So they continued walking.

Somewhere else:

Luna stood completely still; too shocked to move, as the world around her crumbled away, and she found herself back in the tunnel by the time everything had stopped shaking. She looked around, only to see Neville lying on the floor next to her, with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand over his ears. There was no-one else around… anywhere. Luna leaned down and touched Neville's shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. Getting to his feet, he also looked around them.

"Well, we're still in the tunnel, that's for sure," Luna said.

"Yeah, if we look around, maybe we'll find the others,"

"Yes, let's look around; they can't be too far away,"

So they set off walking.

Somewhere even more else:

Hermione paced back and forth, trying to figure out what had happened to him and where the others were, while she waited for Ron, who was lying down mumbling softly to him self, knocked out. Eventually, his eyes started to open and he started to get up.

"Where am I?" he slurred.

"That's precisely what I'm trying to figure out," Hermione stated, helping him to his feet.

"We've been separated from the others!" Ron shouted.

"Well done, good observational skills" Hermione laughed. "I think we came form that way, let's go that way," She pointed forward.

"Ok, let's go,"

Ron started walking, Hermione followed.


	3. Ron and Hermione Deja vu

**Haha, as I was writing chapter 3, I couldn't decide who it was going to be about, so I decided to write about all of them at the same time and whoever I finished first would become chapter 3.**

Hermione and Ron had been walking for roughly an hour, when all of a sudden they came across a door. Just a door, in the middle of the tunnel, floating there.

"Erm... do you think we should go through?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, Ron! Well, not until we've made sure it's safe," Hermione walked round the door, analyzing every inch. She cautiously tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Alohomora!" she said, pulling out her wand. The door creaked open and stopped with a big boom. They both looked in and it seemed to be calling to them. It was so easy just to walk towards it... so tempting to just fall into that empty darkness, so simple to...

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" they cried as they felt themselves falling through the inky blackness. They fell, and fell, and fell, screaming all the way. And then they landed, on a soft, wet surface. Ron looked at his hand. A slimy substance clung to his palm and fingers. They looked down at what they had had landed on, and immediately, Ron began to panic. Devil's snare...

"Ron, don't panic!" Hermione sat still and shouted at him. It did not help, Ron just thrashed more wildly. The snare tightened around his wrists and ankles and a slimy tentacle had wound its way around his waist and was constricting. Hermione, herself was halfway out, she slid smoothly out of the bottom of the snare and onto solid ground. _Now to save Ron, _she thought.

"Lacarnum Inflammare!" She shouted and a blue flame shot from her wand. The snare was quick to recede into itself and Ron fell through to the ground.

"Well," Said Ron, shaking himself off, "That was..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Looking ahead both saw there was a door. Ron opened it and took his wand out as he heard rustling on the other side. Both of them walked through and prepared themselves for a fight, but what met them on the other side was not a fight. They were in a room of flying keys?! They both had an awful feeling of Déjà vu at that precise moment. It was just like when they had found out about the philosopher's stone and Harry had fought Professor Quirrel.

"Ok Ron, this is all just a crazy coincidence," Hermione said, but a coincidence this big wasn't logically possible.

"It's just like that time. The devil's snare, and now this!"

"Well, we can only move forward, there's no going back now,"

"Yeah, but who's gonna get the key? Harry's the seeker!"

"We have to try!" Hermione snapped. She took the broom at the far end of the room and kicked off into the air. She looked around the room to find the old rusty key. Meanwhile, Ron inspected the door. It was dotted with holes all over the wood. Like all the keys in the room had decided to attack it at the same time. On the other side of the door he could hear explosions and screams. He frowned- screams? His frown turned into a smirk as he remembered about the time he, Hermione and Harry had all been standing here together.

"Ron, I can't see the key- AHHH!" Hermione screamed as all the keys started chasing her around. She whizzed around the room dodging keys flying over her head all the time. Ron slipped as a key smashed into his leg and grabbed the nearest thing to keep his balance, which happened to be the door handle. As he grabbed it, it turned and the door began to open.

"Great! You could have told me about the OPEN door before!" Hermione sped towards the ground and leapt off the broom. She grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him through the doorway, pulling the door shut behind her.

They stopped suddenly as they looked around. The chess board. Except it wasn't how it was when they first saw it. It was destroyed! Pieces of broken chess pieces everywhere. And there was talking.

"Oh my god..." Ron breathed. Hermione looked to where he was looking.

"Oh no..." She stared at what shocked her so much. Out on the board, she was staring at herself, with an injured Ron in her arms. She was watching herself, four years earlier...


End file.
